


always with you | chanlix.

by bbsungies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbsungies/pseuds/bbsungies
Summary: together, in their hearts.forever, with eachother.just chan being welcomed home with love. (and sweet cookies)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	always with you | chanlix.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softbinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbinnie/gifts).



> happy early birthday you ho ^///^

“channie hyung?” a small voice called out from the serene apartment, contrasting that dark storm that was brewing outside. although it was a little after 6 in the evening, it seemed like night already—the dark clouds already drizzling, bright lights flashing across the sky as the thunderous roars of the clouds resonated around the busy city.

chan slipped his boots off, removing them near the door before looking around the apartment. “lixie?” chan spoke out as he glanced around the living room only to find it empty.

“coming, bub!” he walked towards the couch, slipped his coat off and carefully laid it over the backrest of the couch in hopes that it wouldn’t crumble. a petite figure walked into the halls, an apron on with a plate of freshly baked cookies in his hand.

“oh my god...” chan said, his hands rising up to his mouth in shock as he saw them. since felix had taken a break from work, he had spent the day baking sweet treats for channie and himself to enjoy; even going as far as sharing them with the neighbors who happened to be a sweet yet loud couple that’d invite him inside to chat for a while every time he’d offer his deliciously baked sweets. usually, they’d go to the park and watch the sunset while munching on felix’s cookies, sharing love filled words and small kisses in between, but winter was coming up and the weather was getting worse so they had to stay inside.

like a silent agreement, neither of them complained. felix set the plate of the warm cookies down and turned around to face a very breathtaking chan.

his chan.

the one who had helped him stand when he felt like falling,

the one who reached out to him when he couldn’t take life anymore,

and most importantly, the one who loved him dearly. the one who’s love was as big as the sun; radiating warmth, comfort and everything felix could ever need.

felix felt chan’s cold fingertips at the nape of his neck, giving him goosebumps as the older stared at him with such love and admiration in his eyes that felix couldn’t help but crumble. as blood rushed to felix's melanin sprinkled cheeks, chan's fingers softly untied the knot of the apron at the face of his neck, removing it and resting it on the table. felix stepped back a little as chan raised his eyebrows as he scanned felix's beautiful form from head to toe, because right in front of him was a felix chan never thought he'd see.

a lee felix in an oversized white top which was tucked into a peach colored high waist skirt that ended halfway above his knees.

and chan felt like he couldn't breathe.

once again, the beauty of lee felix had left him stunned. chan was speechless because of his pretty freckles that chan loved to count, his fluffy hair that chan loved to run his hands through, his soft lips that seemed to fit perfectly with chans and just everything about lee felix.

everything about the love of his life, the light in his darkest days and the warmth that chan found even in the coldest of times.

"h-hyungie...do you like it?" felix's soft voice snapped from his loving gaze.

instead of speaking, chan walked towards felix before wrapping his arms around his waist and guiding the younger to the couch. chan sat down and tugged at felix's hand, motioning him to sit down on his lap.

and so felix did just that.

He let himself get comfortable on chan’s lap, with his thighs on each side of chan’s causing his skirt to ride up a little—to which chan eagerly eyed before shaking his head and paying attention to the beautiful face in front of him.

"sweetheart, you look perfect," chan let his hands rest on felix's thighs, caressing them, "i missed you so much…."

as felix wrapped his hands around chan’s neck, chan could only thank the gods above for how lucky he had gotten to have such an angel by his side to support, love and comfort him when he needed it.

and as felix's lips met chan’s slightly chapped ones, he could only sigh into it, having no words to explain the extreme happiness and contentment the older gave him; the comfortable cuddles, the sweetest words and the kind of warmth that you'd only get when you're driven in love, one that even the warmest of days couldn't give.

because

it was felix and chan,

and chan and felix.

because they were always with each other, even if not physically, their hearts were connected, tangled in this beautiful mess called love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, have a great day or night, whatever the time is! ily <3
> 
> ps: idk what the fuck that summary was but ok.


End file.
